


Kneel

by Lucifers_Trash_Stash



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Kidnapping, Master/Slave, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Trash_Stash/pseuds/Lucifers_Trash_Stash
Summary: Thanos demands you kneel to your new Lord.
Relationships: Thanos (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Kneel

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written with the Thanos/Reader prompt of power play, hope you enjoy :D

You were left alone in the throne room with the Mad Titan Thanos, having been acquired as a new slave for him during his recent genocide of your planet. He sat upon the throne, his scrutinizing gaze sizing you up. He lingered on the exposed skin revealed by your torn dress from when you fought against his guards as they abducted you on his orders. One of the straps was ripped, and a long tear up the side of your dress had formed when you had ferociously kicked out at the men as they tried to subdue you.

“Approach,” he commanded. You hated being ordered around, and yet you currently had no choice in the matter. Better to suck it up and play nice for the time being.

You took the steps up to his throne, and as you stood before him, you realized just how intimidating of a presence he was. He wasn’t wearing the armour he had on when he razed your planet, instead wearing a casual blue tunic and pants with gold accents. He was still taller than you even as he sat down, and you imagined just how large his hand would be around your throat if you made him upset.

“Kneel.” 

“Excuse me?” You couldn’t help the anger that bubbled deep within you.

Thanos leaned forward, his large hand wrapping around your upper arm and pulling you towards him so you stood between his open legs, utterly trapped by his huge frame. “I understand things are different here, so let me explain what is expected of you. As of today, you are one of my concubines. If I request something of you, you are not to disobey.” His free hand stroked along your chin, his finger tilting your head up to meet his gaze. “If you do, things will become unpleasant. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes.” When he still stared at you expectantly, you added, “My Lord.”

“Good girl,” he praised, freeing your arm from his grip. “Now, kneel.”

You did as he instructed, kneeling between his open legs as he sat before you. Your face grew hot as you tried to ignore the fact that you were eye level with his lap. Thanos seemed to notice your apprehension, so he tilted your head again to look up at him.

“There is no need for embarrassment. You belong to me now, and soon I will know all of you.” You shivered as his tone dropped lower, his thumb stroking your jaw as he continued. “Now, you will show your devotion to me. You will thank me for saving you from your dying planet.”

He held your head in place as his other hand began to reach for his belt, metal clanging together as a deep throbbing hit the pit of your stomach. You were unsure if you wanted to scream or run or allow him to use you as he wished. You were completely under his control, and there was nothing you could do about it.

As he freed his large member from the confines of his trousers, his fingers curled into the nape of your neck, wrapping around your hair and pulling you so you were draped in his lap with his cock mere inches away. “Worship me,” he grunted, voice tinged with lust. 

You didn’t need to be told twice. Leaning forward, you licked a long stripe up his length, feeling him twitch beneath you. He hummed in approval as you circled the head of his cock before dipping your mouth down onto it. He was bigger than any man you had taken before, and you knew you weren’t going to feasibly be able to take him all. Your hands wrapped around his thick shaft, massaging him as you swirled your tongue around the underside of his cock. 

With a low groan, Thanos tightened his grip on your hair, holding you in place. You tensed as he slowly eased his cock further into your mouth before pulling out again. He simply held you like that, fucking your mouth as he kept an even pace so as not to overwhelm you. Your hands quickly went to work, trying to get him closer to release so he could let you go. 

Thanos’ breath hitched as your hands massaged the base of his cock, rubbing his balls in your hands. His grip of your hair tightened, and he seemed to be trying desperately to hold himself back from ramming down your throat. But he continued the same pace, grunting praise as you took as much of him as you could. You could feel his cock throb in your mouth as he held you there for a brief moment, tears pricking your eyes as he filled you to the brim as much as you could stand.

Finally, he released you, allowing you to lean back and catch your breath. As you stared up at him, he smiled down at you, stroking your cheek with a devious look in his eyes. “That is enough for now. Don’t worry, you will be taking me fully before the night is over, in one way or another.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and you can follow more of me on tumblr @lucifers-trash-stash :)


End file.
